Tootsie Pops and Spiders
by The Cat Isis
Summary: “10 year old Dean Winchester was not scared of anything. Not demons, not ghosts, not poltergeists, nothing. Which is why it didn’t make any sense for him to have an irrational distaste of spiders.”


Title: Tootsie Pops and Spiders

Author: The Cat Isis

Genre: Gen, humor

Rating: PG

Warning: none really, unless your scared of spiders.

Summary: "10 year old Dean Winchester was not scared of anything. Not demons, not ghosts, not poltergeists, nothing. Which is why it didn't make any sense for him to have an irrational distaste of spiders."

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters

Notes: I got chased out of my bedroom by spiders (2 of them. Yes I am that scared of spiders!). My best friend upon arriving home from work at 4 in the morning gave me the inspiration for this. Thanks my best friend Dez for the inspiration, and the tootsie pop!

It makes the spiders go away

10 year old Dean Winchester was not scared of anything. Not demons, not ghosts, not poltergeists, nothing. Which is why it didn't make any sense for him to have an irrational distaste of spiders. Yet he did, which is why he found himself curled up on the living room couch, with a knife under his pillow and a can of raid on the floor next to him. He had tried to kill the spider, but it had been too quick, and disappeared into the pile of his dirty clothes. He had grabbed his pillow and blanket and left, closing the door behind him. His dad had been on a hunt for the last 2 nights, and wouldn't be back for another 3. Sam had shut himself in his room shortly after dinner, reading some book about hobbits or something like that, then going to bed. Dean lay awake for a long time, watching the shadows on the wall, looking for any sign that the damned spider had left his room. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but was awaken to the feeling of being watched. He sat up, reaching for the can of raid. As he blinked the sleep from his eyes, he saw Sam, standing by the couch. 

"Dean, why are you on the couch? Wet your bed or something?" Sam sneered at him.

Dean reminded himself that killing baby brother wasn't allowed, before responding, "No, I was watching TV, and fell asleep out here." He stretched trying to ease the pain in his back. Sam shook his head.

"Then why do you have a can of raid in your hand? Scared that a big, bad spider's gonna eat you?"

Dean wondered if Dad would be all that upset if he knocked out the remaining baby teeth that Sam had.

"Sammy, why are you awake?" Dean asked, laying back down and stretching out.

"Cause I had to pee. Saw you here and wondered why. So how big was the spider this time?"

This time, Dean couldn't resist taking a swipe at his obnoxious brother. Sam easily stepped out of reach before turning and heading back to his bedroom.

"Night night, sleep tight, don't let the spider's bite!" He called as he closed his door. Dean cursed his brother before going back to sleep.

Dean spent the next 2 days searching for the thing. He was wearing jeans that were tucked into his boots, a long sleeve shirt, a can of Raid in one hand, and a broomstick in the other. After the second day, he once again curled up on the couch, expecting his father home the next night. He fell asleep after doing his nightly check for spiders in the room. He wasn't scared of them, he told himself. They were just freaks, with their eight legs and ugly bodies. He woke once again to the feeling of being watched. This time he found that he was cradling the Raid like a stuffed animal. And this time it was his father watching him.

"Why are you on the couch?" John asked him.

Dean, being half asleep, muttered, "Spider…big…hiding…bedroom…"

John smiled at his son, and ruffled his hair slightly. Tomorrow would be soon enough to deal with his son's spider problem. For now, he was just happy to be home.

"Here son, this makes the spiders go away." He said as he handed his son a tootsie pop he had in his pocket. Dean grinned sleepily at him and nodded. "Yeah, it does." he took it then closed his eyes and began snoring softly. John left his son, asleep on the couch, cradling a can of Raid and a tootsie pop. He checked on Sam, then headed to his own bedroom. When he opened his door, he saw a large spider on the ground by the bed. He took a step back, subconsciously dropping into a fighter stance. His son hadn't been joking, it was a big spider. The spider took a step towards him, as he looked around for something to kill it with.

------

Dean woke up with the sunlight shining in his eyes. He stretched, trying to get the kinks out of his back. He sat up, and saw the tootsie pop. Remembering what his father had said, he smiled, and opened the tootsie pop, and put it in his mouth. He stood up, stretching his back some more. He froze mid-stretch when he spotted his father, asleep in the recliner, with a can of raid in his hand.


End file.
